


as you wish.

by loubear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubear/pseuds/loubear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes Zayn. Zayn likes Niall. Liam isn't his usually cheery self and Zayn notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you wish.

**Author's Note:**

> "A HEARTBREAKING TALE THAT KILLED TAYLOR AND SHE LOVES IT THE END" - Taylor.  
> This is dedicated to the beautiful, wonderful Taylor.

Liam could tell that there was something going on between Zayn and Niall, even if they did keep it quiet. They were always off together, sitting so close that they were touching, whispering things to each other. He wasn’t 100% positive until he saw them sneaking off and holding hands one day after rehearsal. Every time Liam saw them close it felt like his chest was caving in. When he saw them holding hands it felt as if someone was wrapping their hands around his heart and started squeezing until Liam couldn’t take it anymore. It didn’t take long for Liam to realize just how strong his feelings for Zayn were. Later that night Liam couldn’t sleep. Tossing and turning, Zayn kept popping in to his thoughts. The image of him and Niall holding hands was burned in to his memory and he hated nothing more than that at that moment. Telling himself everything would be ok, Liam turned on to his side and pulled his blanket over his head.

The sun was the second to last thing Liam wanted to see that morning. Groaning, Liam rolled himself over on to his stomach and threw a pillow over his head. Just as he was falling back asleep, his door was thrown wide open and he heard someone running in to his room and jump on his bed. The pillow was pulled from its resting place and thrown across the room. Someone was straddling Liam, leaning over him. “Wake up, sleepyhead. We’ve got to go rehearse.” Of course it was Zayn. Out of everyone in the band, Zayn had to be the one to wake him up. His warm breath caressed Liam’s neck. It had a subtle sweetness to it and made Liam even more upset than he already was. He knew there would never be anything between them but being near Zayn so often would make things even worse.

“Get off me, Zayn,” Liam muttered as he tried swatting at Zayn. “As you wish,” Zayn whispered in to his ear as he got off Liam’s back and sat down on the bed next to him. Forcing himself to not turn around and kiss Zayn at that exact moment simply because he quoted The Princess Bride required far more self control than Liam thought he had, but he resisted the urge and squeezed his eyes shut. The smell of Zayn’s cologne felt as if it were suffocating him. Not that he was wearing too much, but he knew that Niall had the chance to smell that whenever he wanted. He could taste the sweetness in Zayn’s breath whenever he wanted, he could do everything Liam wanted to do but couldn’t.

Zayn threw one of his arms over Liam and pulled himself close. “What’s wrong, Liam? You’re usually up before everyone else, waking us up as sweet as you possibly can. This isn’t like you, man.” Liam shrugged as best as one can while lying down. “Just not feeling like myself today.” He tried making his voice sound as normal as possible but it didn’t work. He sounded broken and exhausted. “Zayn…I don’t want to sound rude or anything, but can I be alone for just a bit? Tell everyone else that I’ll be there in a bit. Not feeling quite myself today.” Liam felt Zayn press his forehead in to the back of his neck. “Kay, Liam. See you in a bit. Feel better, yeah?” Zayn’s voice was quiet and filled with worry. This wasn’t like Liam and he didn’t know what to do or how to fix it, but he wasn’t going to pry anymore if Liam didn’t want him to.

Hearing Zayn’s footsteps get further away, Liam didn’t open his eyes and he didn’t until he heard the click of the door as it shut. Opening his eyes slowly, Liam looked over to where Zayn was. He spread his arm out and touched the spot that was still warm. He wanted him to be back in the bed, back next to him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and fit his head in to the spot just below his neck. He wanted to fall asleep like that, but no. That wouldn’t happen. There was a good chance that it would never happen, no matter how hard Liam wished for it. Liam was either going to have to ignore the feelings he had, or he would have to try to get rid of them. He didn’t know how he was going to do either, but he didn’t want to feel like this anymore. It was taking a toll on him and eventually, if things continued like this, it would start to take a toll on the band and Liam wouldn’t have that, no. He wouldn’t let the band suffer with him.


End file.
